Many differing devices have been utilized to maintain the upper link of a three-point hitch in its transport or storage position. Thus, in one line of tractors a chain is passed behind the top link and is utilized to secure it in place. In another line of tractors a link is employed, one end of the link being secured to the tractor and the other end being secured to the upper link. Hooks of various shapes formed from wire stock have been employed, one being in a S shape, and another being in a hairpin shape.
As a general rule the aforementioned devices, as well as others known to the art, have three common disadvantages, although not all of these devices have all three disadvantages. These disadvantages are that the upper link may be able to swing from side to side when in its transport position. A second disadvantage is that the upper link may not be rigidly secured in its transport position and could be dislodged. A third disadvantage is that it is sometimes somewhat difficult to secure the upper link into its transport position.